Toshi
Toshiba Hinnagami, da certified loose cannon :D Special Edition Page ''Toshiba Hinnagami (問芝 品永三), AKA Toshi ''is a lone wanderer coming from the fallen and defunct group FWC, Zenera and Toshi are the only of the few members surviving and are the remainder of the group, due to her constant temper tantrums and bipolarity, people began to learn that they actually hate her and scorned her for acting like a child in which she turns to consult Zenera about the issues every now and then. Zenera mostly gave her advice on how to handle these issues and eventually related it to his depression even unto this day. Toshiba's life remains a mystery wrapped in tin foil wrapped in a dead rat's skin and wrapped in another mystery. Which is a big ''HUGE ''mystery for goodness knows how long. Appearance (Special Edition) Toshi is a bluish-white haired loli. She has blue eyes (formerly having a shade of lavender for her hair color). Toshi's appearance can deceive many, although she looks like a little girl, her age is an unknown mystery however she claims to be older than everyone else existing in the Many-verse, Ironically since she acts like what she appears as. She has round eyebrows, a symbol of some sort of manga she wubes to read ;)))) Background and Lore Before Toshi even immigrated to The Ring Republic, She lived in the Marmoreal Castle in some unknown dimension (Wonderland possibly) and worked as one of the White Queen's royal guard in her castle, until she thought of rebelling and overthrowing the Queen which lead to her banishment and was immediately thrown in The Dungeons of Witzend (simply Mad Hatter's homeland) . There she studied and mastered dark magic as well as how to act proper and normal. Her role model is mainly Cheshire Cat (No not pink hair boi) Whom mainly taught her how to act all positive and happy about lyfe but sadly her rage still was kept inside. Toshi also learned about humanity of the upper world and a fantasy universe known as the Many-Verse. Later she threw wild tea parties in the world above that most people residing thought of her as insane and later was shipped off to an asylum in which she bombed after encountering people there. She soon escaped to an unknown portal to the Many-Verse and finally arriving in the Ring Republic. The Ring Republic Chronicles Before Toshi became part of FWC, she was a wanderer whom wandered around The Ring Republic wondering what to do there, she later encountered two skeletons Sens and Dion as well as others whom names were forgettable to her. Later the two skeletons encountered and met Zenera Flame when Toshi was first introduced to him. As a result of Zenera's interesting life, Toshi became a follower and disciple to Zenera until he decided to disappear out of the Ring Republic (possibly of Incident 003B) which lead to Toshi's grieving depression as well as a break up between Snesz (Mikey) and Mr. Shatters (Kringoose) who gave up on her for her long disapperance. Powers and Abilities Dark Magic Little are aware of this but Toshi has been adapted to Dark Magic ever since she was young. Fishbones Toshi's magical smiley-faced rocket shooting shark-shaped rocket launcher, she lost it during The Great Ban War (Incident 003B) Weeaboo Cringe Summons mystical cringe and weirdness from her home in Wonderland which makes her foes cringe in awful lot of terror that their heads explode and reappear in a never ending cycle for a day Psycho POWAAAAAA! A temporary battle phase that is triggered when Toshi is simply triggered or bored. She throws a full throttle loli tantrum in an extreme outrage like attack that can destroy millions of acres of land (and possibly the whole world). This can only be stopped by "Drink me" potions or "Eat meh" cakes. Reference and Origin Toshi's last name Hinnagami is referring to a Japanese youkai. It is based off a small doll that grants people's wishes even when death is a factor. Lighte/Rainstorm is unaware about Toshi's discipleship, but she hasn't gave Lighte her wishes tho :((((((( ©Toshi H. 2017 Falls under Fair Use Don't sue meh Gallery -----------------------------------------> Wonderland Toshi (Gen 1) -------------------------------------------------------> Whatever Toshi this is (Gen 2) -----------------------------------------------------> fucking area 51 toshi